Electrical switching apparatus used in power distribution systems are often mounted within an enclosure either individually or in combination with other devices such as switchgear (e.g., without limitation, circuit switching devices and circuit interrupters such as circuit breakers, contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers).
Some electrical switching apparatus such as, for example, some medium-voltage and low-voltage circuit breakers, can be relatively large. In order to facilitate movement (e.g., installation; removal; maintenance), some circuit breakers are commonly coupled to lever-in mechanisms which permit such circuit breakers to be drawn out of the switchgear enclosure. Accordingly, such circuit breakers are commonly known in the art as “draw-out” circuit breakers. The circuit breaker may be further supported within a draw-out frame, commonly known in the art as a cassette or chassis. The switchgear enclosure generally includes a number of cells, with each cell being structured to receive a corresponding circuit breaker. The draw-out mechanism can include, for example, a combination of rails and rollers coupled to one or the other, or both, of the sidewalls of the cell and the sides of the corresponding circuit breaker and/or cassette, which is to be drawn into and out of the cell. A levering-in assembly (sometimes referred to as a “lev-in” system), which among other components includes a drive screw, facilitates levering the circuit breaker into the cassette. Draw-out circuit breakers are described in further detail, for example, in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,019,229; U.S. Pat. No. 8,431,845; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,953,305, which are hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein.
It is sometimes desirable to provide automated (e.g., without limitation, motorized or powered) operation of the lev-in system, for example, to avoid manual operation and/or to allow for remote operation. It is also sometimes desirable for an operator to be able to use a manual crank to manually operate the lev-in system.